Curious Kitsune and Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's Halloween Special
by Curious Kitsune654
Summary: Happy Halloween! Come join the party, if you dare.


Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Thanks for reading and please enjoy

Curious Kitsune and Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's Halloween Special

Acronyms: JDI: Just Dropping In NoM: Nora's a Mommy SKU: Silent King of the Underworld T7MS: Team 7 Mystery Shop SAW: Sitch Across Worlds FTOS: From the other Side CBTS: Curiosity Broke the Scissors QV: Quirky Villain TS: Trickster Spirit MR: Moon Rabbit FF: Forced Fighter RH: Reluctant Hero TT: Tricky Trap BM: Beast of a Man H: Humon HT: Hybrid Tamer PoM: Prince of Mushrooms

-Chapter Start-

Thunder rumbled and wind whistled eerily as the light of a full moon weakly flickered through the cloudy sky and settled onto a large fancy yet spooky looking mansion. Sitting in the dead middle of forest of dead looking trees, giant cobwebs covered many of the windows along with parts of the walls and ceiling, crumbling tombstones were spread out across the grounds, and flickering torches only helped to make the shadows stand out more creepily.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

"…Really Naruto?" A soft feminine voice asked dully as the owner, JDI Mirko, stared at JDI Naruto with a bland look as they walked along the long winding path towards the creepy mansion, a slash like dimensional portal snapping shut right behind them.

"What can I say, I'm getting into character." The whiskered blonde said with a shrug while gesturing to his outfit, a werewolf costume consisting of a shaggy fur shirt, ripped shorts, and a snarling wolf mask resting atop his head.

"Sure, whatever you say," The rabbit woman muttered while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, bringing attention to her Playboy Bunny costume. Well, in all honestly it was actually just her usual hero outfit, just modified to be a bit more _alluring_ with netted stockings, glossy lipstick, and a faux fancy cigarette she was twiddling between her fingers. "Just stop dawdling so much, I wanna get to the party preferably before it's over."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist Rumi." JDI Naruto retorted as they arrived at the end of the trail and were now making their way up the obsidian black stairs to the mansion's front door, which was carved with the images of incredibly realistic looking skulls and ghouls.

Not put off one bit by this though, the duo wasted no time rapping their knuckles against the wooden slab in sync the moment they got within arms reach of it.

*Click* *Swoosh* *Sproing* "Huh?!" "What the-?!"

However, right as they finished knocking, the door snapped open like a cannon to reveal complete darkness before the floor beneath them flipped forwards, launching the surprised duo inside without any chance to react.

Then, in a hauntingly slow manner, the doorway swung back shut with an ominous *creeeeaaak* just as another dimensional tear popped open and another Naruto stepped out with company.

-OxOx Boys and girls of every age~ Wouldn't you like to see something strange~ XoXo -

""WAAA-Oof!"" JDI Naruto and Mirko's surprised screams were cut off into muffled grunts as they collided into a pile of conveniently placed pillows and futon mattresses.

"Uuugh, talk about putting a spring in your step." The whiskered blond muttered dazedly as he lifted his head out of the almost perfect impression it had left in the padded landing zone, with his rabbit eared companion groaning in agreement.

Quickly recovering from their unexpected flight and clambering off the improvised launch pad, the pair were greeted to the sight of a huge ballroom like chamber that was covered in all kinds of Halloween like decorations. Not only that, but the place was absolutely packed full of at least a hundred different versions of Naruto and various other people, including a few different Mirkos wandering about enjoying the party.

However, before they could take in much more than that, the duo suddenly found their view cut off by a neutral-faced silver haired woman dressed in a moderately revealing French maid outfit.

"Hello and welcome to Lord and Lady Necromancer's Halloween party," Grayfia said with a slight bow, her voice just as calm and collected as her posture. "Please refrain from causing unnecessary havoc and keep any fighting within the approved areas only or you will be immediately expulsed from the premises. Other than that feel free to enjoy yourselves."

"Uh, okay miss, don't cause any trouble and we won't get in any trouble, got it." JDI Naruto stated with a short nod which the silverette returned before stepping out of their way so they could get by. Not even a few moments later and the duo were seemingly swallowed into the crowd, leaving Grayfia all by herself at the 'entrance'.

…

…

"…aaaaaAAA-Oof!"

"Hello and welcome to-"

-XoXo Come with us and you will see~ This, our town of Halloween~ OxOx-

"And I was like 'Yes, because it's a crime to help people Sasuke'." Laughter rang out from a little bar off to the side as the one who spoke, a Kakashi dressed as… himself… with bits of straw here and there, downed a saucer of Sake. "And he wonders why some people keep thinking he's the bad guy still."

"""Agreed!""" Several other Kakashis chorused out in agreement while drinking their own Sake, every single one of them dressed in the exact same manner, except for one exception near the very back of the crowd who was instead wearing a rainbow colored version of their normal clothes.

"I mean honestly, for a supposed genius he tends to do or say stupid things almost as bad as my reality's Naruto at times," T7MS Kakashi continued, accepting a refill from a literal glowing green skeleton server before suddenly reaching into his vest and pulling out a video camera. "If you don't believe me, just check out this video where Sasuke actually tried to reason with Sakura during her pregnancy mood swings."

Almost immediately everyone was clambering in close to the chronically late ninja, all of them desperately trying to get close enough to see as he flipped the device to playback mode.

-OxOx This is Halloween~ This is Halloween~ XoXo~

"Rawwr! I'm gonna get'cha!" NoM Naruto roared out in the most viscous tone of voice he could manage, waving his arms in what he thought was a threatening manner. "Fear me for I am-MMPH!"

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you just the most precious thing ever!"

"He's so adorable!"

"Those tails look so CUTE!"

"Fluffy… fluffy…"

Sadly, whatever scary vibe the child was going for was completely and utterly obliterated right off the get go, all thanks to both his natural adorableness and the fact his 'terrifying costume'… was a somewhat modest version of Ahri's outfit from League of Legends, tails dyed white and faux fox ears included. The poor boy stood no chance as he was soon overrun by dozens of gushing girls and women trying to get his attention, take pictures, pet his tails, and other such things.

Meanwhile, the boy's adoptive mother Nora giggled in amusement with a shake of her head as she stood off to the side dressed as a female Thor, complete with a rubber version of Mjolnir hanging from her hip, while Mito in a cute witch outfit babbled happily in her arm. "Whelp, that didn't take very long."

"I still can't believe you actually let him wear that." Ruby, wearing a large black robe and her face painted to look like a skull, said while idly twirling a cheap plastic scythe.

"He said he wanted to pick one out for himself, so I let him," Nora stated casually before giggling as she pulled out her scroll and snapped several pictures. "Not my fault he ran off into the girl's section instead of the boys."

"…You're never gonna let him live this down, are you?" The raven-redhead asked with a giggle,

"Is Weiss an Ice Queen?" The orangette asked back while sending the leader of Team RWBY a mischievous grin that Ruby shared.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Nora and Ruby's attention snapped back towards Naruto the moment they heard him cry out, only to burst into giggles when they saw him getting dragged off by his tails by one of the party's hosts Yuu.

In costume like everyone else, the whitette was dressed up in traditional prince garb, yes I meant prince not princess. It was royal purple with silver highlights and trim, had a black belt around the waist from which a fancy rapier dangled, and the crest of the Necromancer printed on the chest. In addition, Yuu still had the same armored crest on her forehead that she always did and her hair was done up in a single long ponytail that was currently draped over her left shoulder.

With her normal emotionless expression, the young-looking Necromancer paid no mind to the blonde's quite vocal complaints as she snuggled his tails, the laughter coming from the boy's guardians, or the look from crowd of people that parted for her as she passed by.

"Hehehe, I guess Penny was on to something after all." Ruby said between fits of giggles while Nora just nodded, unable to speak from how much she was laughing.

In the end though, Yuu didn't get far before she was suddenly bopped on the head by the blunt end of a familiar looking scythe, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and turned towards the source.

As most expected, it was none other than SKU Naruto himself standing beside his fellow whitette, scythe in hand which promptly shrunk down to pen form. However, what certainly wasn't expected was the lovely light orange princess gown he was wearing along with a pair of sparkling glass heels and his normally messy hair slicked down.

"Holy crap…"

"He's so pretty!"

"Are we sure he's a boy?"

"According to the maids he is, and they bathe him."

"Man, talk about being the Trap of all Traps."

"I should ask him for some make up tips."

"He not using any, that's all natural."

"Seriously? Lucky bastard."

"Shame he's a guy, he'd make such a lovely girl."

Ignoring the surprised looks and not-so-quiet whispers, the silent king simply focused on the other Necromancer while wagging a finger in the universally known sign of 'No you don't'.

Staring back at him, Yuu's grip on NoM Naruto's tails tightened for a brief few moments before eventually falling slack, allowing the whiskered blonde to scramble away-

"Oh! I want to snuggle his tails next!"

"MMMPH!"

"No way! I'm next!"

"My turn! My turn!"

"…Fluffy… fluffy…"

And almost immediately get re-swarmed by gushing females again.

-XoXo Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~ OxOx-

"You know, from what you guys were telling me about this Halloween thing, I thought this would be scarier or something," SAW Naruto said, leaning against a snack bar while glancing from Kim, who was standing to his left admiring the place, to Shego, who was on his left chilling out as she sipped a glass of champagne.

The former's costume was a purple cheongsam with an orange cloth tied around her shoulders, a yellow belt around her waist, and white pants. Meanwhile, the latter was wearing skintight purple shorts and shirt along, equally fitting white rubber 'armor' around her waist and most of her chest, and a pair of white gloves.

"And are you sure this is a good costume?" As the whiskered blonde spoke, his gaze drifted down towards his clothes, an orange Gi and pants combo with a dark blue undershirt and a lighter blue belt. On the upper right of his chest was a fist sized white circle with the symbol for 'Turtle School' in it whilst a larger circle on the back read 'North Kai'.

"You look fine," Kim said while turning around to serve herself some deviled eggs stylized like eyeballs. "And if you wanted scary then you should have gone to the school's haunted house instead."

"Oh puh-lease, you call those little kiddy tours scary?" Shego scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Get real princess, we both know that Halloween these days has been essentially defanged, declawed, and wrapped in bubble wrap thanks to overenthusiastic idiots and overprotective parents."

Sighing in a mixture of reluctant agreement and annoyance, the redhead nodded her head as she ate one of her snacks. "Can't argue with you there, stupid school wouldn't even let us use fake blood or body parts this year because 'It could be too traumatizing'."

"Seriously?" Shego asked with a quirked brow before facepalming when Kim nodded again. "That is so bull-"

"_BLALALALALA!"_

"SHIT!" "AAAH!" "THE FUCK!?" Shego, Kim, and SAW Naruto screamed out in shock as part of the floor in front of them suddenly and without warning turned into liquid and spring outwards as a weird blobby monster.

Acting on pure reflex, all three of them punched the creature at the same time, splattering the thing everywhere from their combined force and Shego's plasma. However, before they could relax, the goop almost immediately managed to recollect itself back into a single mass.

Once it did though, it didn't attack but instead sank back into the floor and resolidified, which would have made it appear as if nothing had happened if it wasn't for the kanji for 'Got you' now indented in the same spot.

"…"

"…"

"…Now that, that would be awesome for a haunted house," Shego stated while trying to take a sip of her drink, only to find herself holding a hunk of half-melted glass where her cup had been. "Fuck, refill please."

-OxOx This is Halloween~ Everybody make a scene~ XoXo-

A little ways away, an interesting little group could be found seated around one of many spiderweb themed tables. On one side there was SKU Rias, wearing a cute fairy outfit from one of her favorite manga, Akeno, dressed as a sexy fox girl, and Koneko, with a T-shirt that said 'This is my costume'.

After them it was CBTS Naruto and Star, snuggled together in a matching set of Plusle and Minun costumes. Then there was FTOS Naruto, dressed in in a red shirt with blue overalls and a red hat, and Artemis, in a plain black dress with a spiky green shell attached to the back and faux horns on her head.

And lastly Teisho was slithering around the table in a puffy pink princess dress and her crown, curiously looking over everyone at the table while helping herself to the various different snacks set out.

"And then we finally kissed, and just kept kissing for what felt like hours." Star said with a happy sigh while CBTS Naruto kissed her cheek, the pair having just finished telling the group about how they'd gotten together.

"Awww, that must've been so romantic," Rias said with a large grin and sparkling eyes while petting Teisho's head when the little lamia came up to her, earning an appreciative hum. "I'm so jealous of you guys right now, that sounds like a dream come true."

"It was a bit over the top if you ask me, but congratulations none-the-less." Artemis stated casually, not really caring for the current subject but still trying to be nice in her own way. If the pokemon themed couple were upset by the goddess's bluntness though, neither of them showed it as they continued to affectionately nuzzle.

"It was a nice story." Koneko stated bluntly before going back to munching on the large pile of sweets in front of her.

"Oh I hope you two are using protection," At least they were until Akeno decided to finally speak up. "Wouldn't want to start parenthood before you're good and ready now, would we?"

In less than second the pair went from lovey dovey to full blown embarrassed, with their faces glowing bright red and steam shooting out of their ears.

"W-we're not doing t-that!" CBTS Naruto cried out while waving his hands around wildly covered her face in embarrassment. "We just s-started dating! T-there's no way we could d-do that yet!"

"Aw, that's too bad then," The foxy dressed reincarnated devil said with a pout, before almost immediately perking back up as she shifted her gaze over to Artemis and FTOS Naruto. "And how about you two? Finally do the horizontal tango yet or is it still 'complicated'?"

"Uuugh," Artemis groaned in annoyance while FTOS Naruto flushed bright red at what the ravenette was asking. "For the last time you insufferable girl, I am a VIRGIN goddess. I have not nor will I ever partake in the act of reproduction that you mortals covet so much."

"You should never say never, temptation gets to us all."

"I'm going to shoot you."

"Oh, how kinky~"

-XoXo Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright~ OxOx-

"So, your Naruto is a villain?" JDI Mirko asked QV Mirko with a raised brow to which the other rabbit woman nodded in response. Both were hanging out by the bar enjoying identical beverages, some kind of martini with a baby carrot in the glass. "And you, a hero, are dating him?"

"Yep," QV Mirko said, popping the P as she spoke. Like her counterpart, her outfit was just a modified version of her hero outfit, only she had a plastic serving tray with a bunch of fake cigars and shot glasses glued onto it. "Though to be fair, he's not really a 'bad' villain. All he does is troll heroes, prank people, and take harmless trophies from our outfits. Sure he's stolen stuff but he gives it back as soon as he manages to beat the hero chasing him."

"…Seriously?"

"Totally, you should have seen everyone's reactions after his debut as Kurama, nobody could figure out what to make of him," The tray carrying rabbit heroine said, chuckling nostalgically as she remembered that first time she'd chased down the illusive blonde. After a few moments though she snapped from her revelry with a shake of her head while taking a sip of her drink. "What about you? You said your Naruto is from another world?"

Nodding with a chuckle, JDI Mirko downed her entire drink in one gulp before holding it out towards a nearby bartender that looked like a female Frankenstein's monster, who promptly refilled the glass. "You should have seen his arrival, he literally just fell out of the sky right onto Mt Lady during her coastal debut."

"You mean the one with that stupid golem dude hopped up on trigger?" QV Mirko asked, causing her counterpart to blink in surprise.

"That happed in your world too?"

"Yeah, it was Mt Lady's first major villain capture, but it was kinda overshadowed by Kurama's starting spree. I tell ya, she was not happy about that."

"I can imagine," The cigarette twirling heroine said with a nod before grinning mischievously. "For us it was the opposite as Naruto ended up drawing even more attention to it. You see, Yu tried to catch Naruto as he was falling but missed because the golem dude sucker punched her while she was distracted. So instead of landing in her hands like intended, blondie crashed straight into her tit so hard he ended up getting launched right at the golem, smashing it to pieces."

"…Seriously?" QV Mirko asked, unintentionally parroting her other self's earlier reaction. However, instead of giving a verbal reply, JDI Mirko just pulled out her phone and started playing a clip called 'The Breast-listic Missile'. "Bwahahaha! What are the fucking odds! Pretty much the same thing happened to him in my world too!"

"Really? Show me!"

"Okay."

…

""BWAHAHAHA!""

-OxOx It's our town, everybody scream~ In this town of Halloween~ XoXo-

"Oh, excuse me, pardon me, excuse me, sorry, sorry, pardon, excuse me."

"You know you don't have to keep saying that, right?" SKU's Sona asked dully as she and her queen Tsubaki watched Rias's bishop Asia try to make her way through the crowd, her question directed towards the former nun as she kept mumbling apologies due to constantly bumping into people.

As with everyone else, the trio were dressed up for the occasion, though their costumes were… unique to put simply.

Sona was wearing what appeared to be an extremely revealing magical girl outfit, including a cheesy magic wand and chibi feather wings somehow floating behind her. However, based on how much her twitching brow, the wand's handle had been crushed in her grasp, and the fact it had 'Property of Sera-chan' printed on the ass end of the skirt, this was likely not her costume by choice.

Tsubaki on the other hand, had gone with a lawyer costume and wore a snappy tux while carrying a luxury looking leather briefcase. What really stuck out however were the numerous fake bullet wounds covering the front and back of her chest along with the massive amount of 'blood' staining around it all.

And finally, to top it all off, Asia, sweet innocent kind-hearted Asia… was dressed up as a pimp. Enough said.

"I know, but it's still the polite thing to do." Asia retorted with a kind smile, before it quickly contorted into a grimace and she started hopping lightly in place with her hands reflexively moving close to her groin.

Or to put simply, she was doing the Pee-Pee dance, and had been doing so for the last five minutes as she made her way towards the restroom, or at least tried to. Unfortunately, Asia's own kind nature was working against her when she got caught up in a particularly crowded part of the party, not allowing her to just push her way through like most would.

"Oh that's it," Luckily for her though, neither Sora or Tsubaki had such restrictions and after watching the poor girl struggle uselessly to get free decided to take pity on her. Walking up on either side of the former nun, they each hooked one of her arms with their own. "Come on you, let's get going already."

"Huh, wha, what are you doing?" Asia asked in confusion.

"Getting you to the bathroom, preferably before you end up wetting yourself." Tsubaki retorted, causing the bishop to burst out into an embarrassed blush and stammer out unintelligibly. Before she could recover, the other two girls dragged her along, effortlessly dozing their way through the crowd and arriving at their destination in just a few moments.

"And there," Sona said as she pushed the door to the restroom open so she and Tsubaki could step through with Asia still in tow. "Was that… so… haaaaaaaaa…"

Sona ended up trailing off mid-sentence the instant she saw the bathroom's interior, that single vowel continually echoing from her mouth as her, Tsubaki, and Asia's eyes threatened to pop out of their skulls.

It was quite possible, no it was the nicest public bathroom any of them had ever seen, with exquisitely carved marble flooring, opaque crystal walls acting as stall dividers, sparkling quarts sinks, and even a small hot spring.

And yet none of that was what left the trio so shock, that particular honor was given to the buck-ass nude forms of TS Naruto and Asia as the former plowed the latter in the mini-hotspring like there was no tomorrow.

This went on for quite a few moments till the deceptively young-looking whiskered blonde finally 'noticed' the new arrivals and turned to them with a playful grin. "You know, as much as I looooove being watched, it's kinda rude to stare and not join in. Oh, another Asia... wanna hear a story about you sold your virginity for 10 yen?" He asked coyly even as he directed his Asia's head down to his crotch.

And just like that the daze was broken and Sona, Tsubaki, and Asia erupted into blushes so deep they would make rubies turn into emeralds from envy.

"""EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!""" All three of them squealed out in sync before zipping out of the room so fast they actually left dusty outlines of themselves behind. Staring

Asia didn't need to go to the bathroom anymore.

-XoXo I am the one hiding under your bed~ Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red~ OxOx-

"D'aww~ you two are just so precious!" CAC Kushina, dressed as an angel with faux feathered wings and a little halo dangling over her head, gushed while scooping up NoM Naruto and Mito up into a bear hug.

"Hey! Put me down-Ttebayo!" The nine-tailed boy yelled as he squirmed around in the redhead's grasp, tired and annoyed from all the attention he kept getting. Mito on the other hand didn't mind the sudden manhandling what-so-ever, and simply babbled unintelligibly while grabbing onto a loose strand of the woman's hair. "Help! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

"Stop being so dramatic Naruto, you're fine." NoM Nora said with an amused shake of her head, sitting at a table a few feet away with Ruby and CAC Naruto and Yami, who were dressed like Jack Skellington and Sally, the former with their daughter sitting on his lap while the latter rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Papa, why is fluffy papa and grandma acting weird?" CAC Himawari asked, looking absolutely adorable in a miniature (and slightly modified for obvious reasons) version of her mother's original assassin outfit.

"Because Himawari, that's just the way they are." The older whiskered blonde stated while gently patting the girl's head, before holding out a handful of candy corn in front of her which she happily helped herself too.

"Hey Yami," Tapping Yami's shoulder, Ruby smiled as the pregnant assassin turned towards her and gestured towards her belly. "Could I?"

Understanding what she was asking, Yami rolled her eyes in mild exasperation as she bit into a caramel apple but nodded none-the-less, making the scythe user squeal quietly in excitement as she quickly pressed up against the blonde's waist.

"Oooh, they're kicking! They're kicking!" Ruby exclaimed as she gently felt around before glancing up at the expecting mother curiously. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Not responding right away, Yami casually sipped at a glass of water before saying just one word. "Both."

Blinking in confusion for a few seconds until it clicked, Ruby gasped loudly as her eyes practically sparkled in excitement. "Twins?"

Rolling her eyes again, the blonde assassin nodded. "Yes Ruby, twins."

"Oh my gosh congratulations! You must be so happy!" The scythe user rambled out excitedly as she pulled the transforming blonde into a hug. "I bet they'll be so adorable!"

"Hey! Stop hogging Mama!" Himawari yelled, hopping off her father's lap and grabbing onto the other side of Yami with a jealous pout. "I wanna hug too!"

"Hehehe… so have you decided on any names for them yet?" Nora asked CAC Naruto as she barely managed to suppress her giggling.

"Yep," He said, chuckling a bit as well as he watched his wife struggle to free herself from all the attention. "It took us bit longer than it should have but we eventually settled on Iru for the boy and Luna for the girl."

"Nice, they sound cute, I approve."

"I still say you should have went with my suggestion!" Kushina exclaimed randomly while with NoM Naruto's tails and petting Mito's head, making CAC Naruto sigh exasperatedly.

"For the last time mom, we are not naming her Kushina the second."

"Come on! You know you wanna!"

"Excuse me," A soft yet regal toned feminine voice said out of the blue, getting everyone's attention to snap over to the source, revealing FF Weiss, dressed like Elsa from the movie Frozen, standing right before Kushina along with FF Naruto, who was costumed as Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. "But am I correct in assuming you are Kushina Uzumaki, the mother of Naruto Uzumaki? Or at least most of them?"

"Yep, that's me-Ttebane," Kushina said proudly while hopping to her feet to face the new duo, giggling as she saw NoM Naruto taking advantage of that to scamper away to Ruby and vanish into her robe. "How can I help ya?"

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but there's just something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a while now," The whitette stated calmly as she walked right up to the redhead. "Before I do though, would you mind handing this cute adorable little sweetie-erm, could you please hand the infant in your arms to someone else for a moment."

As the ice queen recovered from her verbal stumble from how cute Mito was, Kushina stared at the girl with a quirked brow before complying and handing the infant over to Nora. "Alright then, what is this ab-"

*Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack*

…

There was total silence as everyone watched on in shock as Weiss cut Kushina off mid-sentence by slapping the ever living shit out of her. When she was done, the former jinchuricki's cheeks had identical bright red hand prints on either cheek while her eyebrow twitched rapidly in anger.

However, before she could make use of any of that anger, read reducing Weiss to a bloody smear on the floor, Kushina was once again thrown for a loop by the heiress's next statement. "That is for making the most impossibly attractive and beautiful man there has ever existed!"

As she spoke, Weiss jabbed a finger towards FF Naruto, who was still to busy recovering from his own shock to react. "You have no idea of what carnage this ridiculously handsome devil of a man you birthed has wrought just by being around! He has made woman dump their boyfriends and said boyfriends gay just by shaking water out of his hair for Oum's sake!"

"…Huh?" Was Kushina's eloquent response.

"You're kidding right?" Nora, one of the first to regain her wits, asked with a raised brow at the whitette's rant. "I mean sure, your Naruto's nice looking and all but he's not that hot."

Giving the orangette a dull look, Weiss suddenly snagged a pitcher of water from the table and dumped it onto FF Naruto's head, causing him to yelp in surprise and jerk his head around wildly.

"Oi! Cold! Cold! Cold! What the hell Weiss!?"

Weiss didn't answer, having passed out with a massive nosebleed.

"Holy…" *Thump* And there goes Nora.

'_So beautiful.' _Yami thought before fainting, her face a bright cherry red and a dribble of blood running down her nose.

'_Awww… my baby boy is so adorable.'_ Kushina gushed mentally before passing out from pure Kawaii overload.

Meanwhile, all around various woman and almost as many men fell to the floor in dead faints, with only young children, innocent minded individuals like Ruby, and other Narutos being unaffected by the sudden show.

"Papa, how is other Papa sparkling?" Himawari asked with a titled head.

-OxOx I am the one hiding under your stairs~ Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair~ XoXo-

"Woohoo~ Partay~!" MR Yang, clearly a bit drunk if the slightly droopy expression and flushed cheeks, cheered while holding up a half-full glass, the liquid sloshing around haphazardly and spilling onto her hand. Her outfit was that of a sexy dragon, consisting of a dress and skin tight pants that looked like it was made of scales, a faux dragon horns headband, and a tail clipped onto her backside.

"Okay, you've had enough to drink." MR Naruto stated while grabbing the glass from his girlfriend's hand before she could continue drinking. The rabbit boy was wearing a remake of medieval knight armor, complete with a rubber sword and plastic shield.

Interestingly enough, on said shield was a sticker which had originally read 'The Dragon Slayer' along with a picture of a roaring dragon, but someone had scratched the S off so it instead read 'The Dragon layer'.

Pouting at her fellow blonde, Yang tried to take the drink back, only to be thwarted when he simply held her back at arms length. "Heeeeey, give it baaaack."

"No, you are already drunk Yang, any more and you'll make yourself sick." MR Naruto said while passing the cup off to a walking Skeleton.

"Oh come on, I haven't had that much, I'm just a bit buzzed."

"That's the same thing and you know it."

Not having any retort past that, Yang pouted again… before grinning mischievously as she leaned in close to the rabbit eared blonde and gently ran a finger along his chin. "Alright fine, then how about we go somewhere more private and have some _real_ fun instead. I've been dying for another serving of your _special carrot sauce_."

Blushing at what she was suggesting, MR Naruto seemed to shrink into himself a bit in embarrassment but recovered after a few moments. "Y-yeah, sure, let's g-Mmmph!"

Before the whiskered teen could even finish speaking, Yang was on top of him with her lips pressed against his. Taking full charge, the 'mildly' intoxicated blonde's tongue swam around in her boyfriend's mouth while she crawled onto his lap.

His face having gone damn near nuclear at this point, the bunny eared blonde tried to get free so he could remind the bodacious teen that they were still very much in public. Unfortunately for him, it was a futile endeavor as Yang had already wrapped her arms around him, one hand settling onto his back whilst the other grasped the back of his head.

He could just see the grin wanting to form on her occupied lips as he felt her fingers slowly trace down his spine and dance around the edge of his pants.

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt* Both blonde's flinched as a buzzer sound suddenly rang out before they heard someone clearing their throat, revealing SKU Grayfia standing a few away with her usual stern look… and holding remote with a glowing red button. "Excessive sensual behavior in public areas is prohibited. Goodbye"

*Beep* *Creeeeaaak* *Swoosh* ""WHAAAAAaaaaaa…""

Pressing the button once she was done speaking, there was an ominous groaning sound before the floor abruptly opened up beneath MR Naruto and Yang, making them scream in surprise as they vanished into the darkness below.

…

"You are having way too much fun with that, aren't you?" SKU Sirzechs asked rhetorically as he popped up beside the silverette and peered over her shoulder, dressed in a typical modern devil costume.

"I am just doing my job." Grayfia stated bluntly, though if you looked veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery closely, you could just see a tiny amused smirk form on her lips.

Chuckling at the woman's expected response, the super devil shook his head before thumbing at the now vacant spot with a curious look. "Say, where does that send people anyway?"

"Wherever I deem fit to send them." In this case, she sent the pair to a private bedroom on the other side of the mansion instead of just booting them back to their world since she was in a good mood.

"Ah, well then, since you're not busy now, how about you and me go check out the bar and get-"

"Flirting with on duty staff is prohibited. Goodbye."

"Something to-wait wha-"

*Beep* *Creeeaaak* *Swoosh* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa…"

-XoXo This is Halloween~ This is Halloween~ Halloween~ Halloween~ Halloween~ Halloween~ OxOx-

"Awwwww, this has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen," SKU Rias muttered with sparkling eyes as she and Koneko watched NoM Naruto and Himawari on the dancefloor, dancing as best as an eight-year-old and four-year-old could while giggling wildly. As it went on though, the young devil pouted as she glanced down at the device in her hands. "Man, I can't believe my phone died, I must have a picture of this."

Rolling her eyes at her King's antics, Koneko pulled out her own cellphone and held it out for the busty redhead. "Here, use mine."

"Thanks Koneko-chan! You're the best!" Koneko would immediately come to regret this action as Rias pulled her into a back-breaking hug, which might be literal if that soft cracking sound was to go by, before accepting the device and immediately snapping photos.

'_I think I taste my liver.'_ Koneko groaned mentally while stumbling over to a nearby chair and taking a seat. Rolling her shoulders and leaning back, the Rook sighed in relief as her spine realigned with a satisfying click, her nekomata features popping into view.

Once she was done, the cat girl sank into her seat with a relaxed sigh, idly waving down a glowing orange skeleton waiter as it passed by, prompting it to bring her a tray of various desserts that she helped herself too.

"Alright then SKU, these worlds are on your personal restricted list, anything else?"

As Koneko was enjoying her sweets though, her cat ears twitched slightly as she heard this sentence. Her curiosity instantly peeked at SKU, the whitette's gaze drifted across the room until it settled on the necromancer himself standing by the pile of cushions that was the entrance 'speaking' with someone.

He seemed like another teen Naruto, but she couldn't tell which one he was thanks to the Assassin's Creed costume he was wearing. The only distinguishing features she could see was the black and orange medical mask covering his mouth, the light orange tinting in his eyes, and a book clasped in his hand that had the Kanji for 'What If' on the cover.

Watching discreetly as SKU wrote down something for this mystery Naruto to read (which she was unable to catch at her angle), her ears slowly leaned towards their direction as she strained to hear more.

"Yeah, yeah, I have that all set up and ready to go as well, exactly like you specified," Mystery Naruto said with a thumbs up, before sighing when SKU showed him another note. "And that too, what do you think I am, an amateur?"

*Scribble*

"…Fair enough." The masked blonde grumbled with a reluctant nod.

*Scribble*

"I am well aware," He said, waving his hand dismissively. "And after this we're even?"

*Scribble*

"Good, just making sure."

*Scribble*

"Oh damn, is it that late already?" Mystery Naruto swore with widened eyes, glancing over at a nearby clock. "Seems I gotta get going then, till next time SKU."

Saluting SKU jokingly, a complex glowing orange pentagram formed underneath the unknown blonde's feet before spinning rapidly, forming into a spiraling portal that he fell through with a whoop.

With the conversation obviously over, so was Koneko's interest as her gaze drifted back to her snacks…

…Only to freeze when she instead found herself staring straight into the indominable eyes of a certain crossdressing necromancer now sitting on her lap.

'_What the hell?! When did he-'_ The cat girl couldn't even finish her thought before SKU Naruto placed a finger against her lips before holding up a note with just one word on it.

_Silent_

Almost immediately figuring out what that meant, Koneko slowly nodded her head in understanding. Seemingly satisfied with that, the necromancer removed his hand but did not make any move to stand up, instead opting to snuggle further onto her lap while helping himself to a piece of cake.

'_He set that up just for this, didn't he?'_ Koneko thought with narrowed eyes as she watched SKU Naruto eat HER sweets literally right in front of her face.

-OxOx In this town~ We call Home~ Everybody Hail to the pumpkin song~ XoXo-

"Uuuh… is that allowed?" RH Mina, dressed as a sexy witch with a broom and cauldron full of candy, asked RH Naruto, who's costume was that of a wizard with an old looking book and a half-eaten candy wand, with wide bugged out eyes and a light blush on her cheeks.

"I guess so, I mean super maid hasn't kicked him out yet so I guess it's alright." The whisked blonde replied, looking a bit off-put but otherwise chill at the sight before them.

Standing a few feet away with an expression of child-like wonder and curiosity, TT Naruto was slowly twirling around as he took in the various different costumes and decorations. However, this constant motion ended up causing the cloak he always wore to sway off, revealing his mostly naked glory for all to see. The only form of clothing the transformed relic was wearing were a pair of light blue gloves and white sneakers.

"Well, at least Toru will be flattered, I think," Mina said unsurely as she scratched the back of her head, her blush fading away as TT Naruto finally stopped twirling and wandered over to the snack tables, most likely to try experiencing new types of food. "Hey Naruto, why are so many of your counterparts so lax about either being naked and slash or looking like cute girls?"

Seriously, she'd always thought of herself as pretty free spirited and openminded but against most of these guys she felt like such a massive prude in comparison.

"The hell if I know." RH Naruto said with a shrug, having been wondering the exact same thing for some time.

-XoXo In this town, don't we love it now~? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise~ OxOx-

*Boing* "Whoo!" *Boing* "Yahoo!" *Boing* "Hell yeah!" *Boing*

"That has got to be the funniest and funnest thing I've ever seen." JDI Mirko said while QV Mirko nodded in agreement as they watched BM Naruto 'dancing' with Ferryl, the pair dressed as Issun and Amaterasu from the video game Okami.

This wasn't some cheesy romantic slow dance though, rather Ferryl was freestyle break dancing while bouncing Naruto around with her large chest and occasionally her rear.

"Gotta respect the girl's coordination, that cannot be easy," QV Mirko said right as the wolf girl perfectly timed a spin to keep her boyfriend airborne and give him a lick on the cheek on the way by. "…Think we could dupe Yu into trying that?"

"Way ahead of you." JDI Mirko stated with a mischievous smirk as she recorded the whole thing on her phone.

-OxOx Round that corner~ Man hiding in the trash can~ Something's waiting to pounce~ XoXo-

H Naruto and HT Naruto glared at each-other fiercely, the former dressed in an Admiral's costume whilst the later wore a General's outfit, sweat pouring from their brows, teeth grit, and faces turning red from exertion as they arm wrestled. Their entwined hands only gradually moved from side to side, the table beneath their arms creaking and groaning as neither side able to hold the advantage for more than a second before returning to neutral again.

Meanwhile, sitting a table just a few feet away, HT Rika fixed the pair of blondes with a deadpan as she, Renamon, Mimi, and Palmon enjoyed at their Halloween themed sundaes. It seemed both sides had gone for a freaky Friday theme, as the human girls wore costumes that looked similar to their digimon while the digimon themselves were dolled up in their partner's normal clothes.

"When are they just gonna give up and call it a tie? They've been at this for almost an hour already." The redhead said dully, adjusting her fox eared headband when she felt it starting to droop.

"Knowing how stubborn they both are, they'll keep going until they pass out or the table breaks." Renamon stated while idly scratching under the T-shirt she was wearing, the pressure from the fabric pushing down on her fur causing it to itch and pinch a bit.

Giggling softly, Mimi nodded in agreement with the foxy digimon's statement before taking a sip from her drink. "I could see that, Naruto has never been one to call it quits."

"Tell me about it." Rika muttered with a roll of her eyes, before smirking as the table under the two blondes actually did break with a loud *CRACK*.

"Fuck!" "Dammit!" Both blondes swore as they collapsed to the floor due to the sudden lack of support.

After a few moments though, they shot back up were right back to glaring at each-other. ""Rematch!""

"And here we go again." Palmon said with an amused yet exasperated sigh as the pair found another table and went right back to it, not even noticing that the one they were just at had magically repaired itself.

-XoXo And how you'll SCREAM~ This is Halloween~ Red n black and slimy green~ OxOx-

Back with a certain trio of devils, Asia, Sona, and Tsubaki could be found in a far back corner of the party room, each of them still blushing furiously from what they had just encountered.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I saw… me doing… THAT!" Asia exclaimed, not even caring for the sudden stab of pain she felt as she covered her face with her hands, steam literally rising from her head and blasting out her ears.

"That has been forever etched in my brain." Sona admitted while swigging down root beer from an old-style glass beer mug, giving her the appearance of someone trying to get so drunk they forget everything. She did NOT need to see her friend/rival's bishop (alternate version or not) giving oral to a shota kitsune, and she especially did NOT need to be invited to join in.

"Excuse me, but can I pleeeeaaase have a forget-me-shot?" Tsubaki asked a zombie waiter pleadingly as it past, not a waiter in a costume but a literal animated rubber corpse, only to end up groaning in defeat when it held out a hand in a clear request for an ID.

"Oi! Let me go dammit!" "What the hell?! Stop this! I ain't some pet girl!" So focused on their thoughts, none of the trio even noticed as Yuu walked past their table with the JDI and QV Mirkos in tow, the pair kicking and screaming as they tried fruitlessly to break out of the necromancer's iron grip.

'_First my sister makes me wear this ridiculous costume then I walk in on the most scandalous scene ever and get asked to join, what could possibly make this night any more embarrassing?'_ Sona thought while downing the rest of her beverage-

"Ah ha! There you are So-chan!"

"GRK!" Accidently inhaling her drink in surprise, the ravenette burst out coughing as a hauntingly familiar voice shouted out that dreaded nickname. As she was recovering, she spun around in her seat and froze upon seeing her sister, the mighty Serafall Leviathan, rushing towards her in an almost identical outfit to hers.

'_Oh craaaaaap! I forgot she was still here!'_ Sona thought in despair as the Leviathan devil reached her table and pulled her into a very tight hug.

"I've been looking all over for you sis! Where have you been? I thought we agreed to stick together, we're a set remember? Se-chan the great and powerful can't go saving the world from evil without So-chan by her side!" Serafall said energetically as she hopped in place, which made Sona even more uncomfortable due to A: her sister's breast constantly bouncing in her face from the motion and B: all the attention her sister was attracting with her shouting.

"Please stop yelling sister and calm down, you're making a scene." She said while prying herself from the older Sitri's grasp.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud So-chan! This is a party! We're supposed to be all hyped up!" Serafall yelled, completely disregarding Sona's request as she immediately pulled her back into a one-armed hug and started dragging her off. "Now come on! Let's go check out the haunted floor! I heard that Lord Necromancer made the whole thing himself and it's super scary!"

As she spoke, the elder Sitri devil completely missed as her sister's face turned whiter than a ghost that'd been doused in bleach. SKU Naruto was many things, powerful, smart, effectively mute just to name a few, but if there was one thing everyone knew, it was that he was damn terrifying when it came to pranks, and haunted houses were pretty much a giant prank zone.

She didn't even want to imagine what terrors were just lying in wait for victims, let alone actually experience it herself.

With that thought in mind, the ravenette stomped her feet as hard as she could, literally burying them into the floor up to her ankles and causing Serafall to fall flat on her face with a yelp from the unexpected resistance.

"What the heck!?" She exclaimed as she quickly recovered, rolling over and pushing herself into a sitting position as she stared at her now firmly anchored sibling, before gasping in mock horror. "Oh no! So-chan's sunk into the floor! Have all those extra desserts after dinner finally come back for revenge?!"

Blushing madly in embarrassment and covering her stomach at what Serafall was implying, Sona reflexively glanced around in worry, only to be pleasantly surprised that almost nobody was paying her any mind.

Sadly for her though, her relief was short lived as her sister was suddenly back in her face with her hands grabbing the younger ravenette's shoulders. "Have no fear So-chan! For Se-chan shall free you from your unjust entrapment in no time!"

Eyes widening in realization at what her sister was about to do, Sona panicked and grabbed Serafall's hands to pull them off. "Serafall don't! You'll tear-"

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiip*

"..."

"…"

Both sisters fell silent, pure and honest shock on Serafall's face as she held up the shredded cloth that used to be the top half of her sister's outfit whilst Sona looked absolutely mortified as she quickly covered her now exposed chest.

"…uuuuh, oops?" The elder sister said with an extremely sheepish and worried smile as the younger began glaring at her scathingly.

"Forcibly disrobing the other guests is prohibited," And now Serafall was absolutely sweating in terror as Grayfia's voice came from behind her, followed by dreadfully familiar beeping and clicking sounds. "Goodbye."

*Swoosh* "AAAAAAAAaaaaaa…"

Once the floor was closed back up, the silver-haired maid walked up to Sona and wrapped a cloak around her that she got from… somewhere, before effortlessly yanking her free from the ground. "There is a changing room with spare costumes and clothing to the left of the bar, please go and make yourself decent."

Sona was already rushing off by the time Grayfia had finished speaking, leaving the maid to go back to her duty of looking for troublemakers. Before she did though, the silverette stopped and glanced at the place where Serafall had fallen, before rolling her eyes with the tiniest of amused smirks at seeing the Kanji on the floor reading 'Begone Thot!'.

-OxOx Aren't you scared~? Well, that's just fine~ Say it once~ Say it twice~ Take a chance and roll the dice~ XoXo-

"No, not here, not there, not over here either, where did that boy run off to now?" NoM Nora asked herself as she weaved through the crowd, checking under tables and in large groups as she look for her precious little boy.

"Excuse me Ms. Valkyrie," Someone said from behind the orangette while tapping her shoulder, getting the young woman to whirl around and see PoM Naruto standing behind her, using a super bell to dress up as in a plush cat outfit, with a snoozing NoM Naruto curled up in his arms. "But would this happen to be who you're looking for?"

"Oh thank goodness," Nora sighed in relief while scooping the sleeping child up, resting his head on her shoulder whilst his tails instinctually coiled around her waist. "Thank you so much, I was really starting to worr- Why is there lipstick all over his face?"

"That was my Mommy, Aunt, and Auntie's doing, they were the ones who found him actually," The cat dressed prince admitted awkwardly, bowing apologetically as Nora took in the numerous kiss marks covering her son's face. "You see, they used to be plants so they don't exactly understand nor follow normal social standards and thus tend to be… promiscuous to put lightly."

"Total sluts that don't know any better, got it," The orangette summed up before tossing away the fake Mjolnir she was carrying and pulling out her real weapon from… somewhere. "Now where are they? I'd like to have a _chat _with them."

Seemingly unfazed at the young woman's actions, likely due to years of having to deal with the aftermath of Piranha Plant's sexual misadventures, PoM Naruto held his hands up in a pacifying manner. "There is no need for violence Ms. Valkyrie, Ms. Lucifuge has already evicted them the premises and I will ensure they are properly punished for their actions. And rest assured they didn't go any further than showering him with a bit of excessive affection."

…

"…Alright fine," Nora muttered while putting her hammer back from whatever subspace anomaly she pulled it from. "But know that if I ever run into those three I'm gonna teach them flower pressing, and they'll be the flowers."

"Duly noted."

-XoXo Ride with the moon in the dead of night~ Everybody scream~ Everybody Scream~ In our town of Halloween~ OxOx-

"So this is the haunted floor huh?" JDI Naruto wondered aloud, rubbing his chin as he took the somewhat bland and cheesy looking entrance for the place. There was bits of ripped plastic dangling here and there, smatterings of fake blood, a few plastic spiders, and to top it off a cheesy grim reaper animatronic that would spook people when they got close. "Hm, I bet it looks plain to throw people off with how scary it really is."

"That's a sucker's bet," QV Naruto stated from his fellow blonde's left, dressed up as Fox McCloud from Star Fox. "All people have to do is look at the exit to tell that."

Glancing at said exit, which was about twenty feet to their left, JDI couldn't argue against his counterpart's statement as they saw the pale faced and shivering people making their way out, some running at full speed screaming, others barely able to stand on their shaking legs, and the rest passed out on the floor frothing from the mouth.

"Fine, but I totally bet I could beat you through it." The werewolf costumed teen said, making the fox dressed one scoff.

"Ha! Yeah right, you'd be screaming like a baby in five seconds flat."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright you're on!"

"Bring it bitch!"

Both whiskered blondes rushed through the doorway, pushing and shoving as they vanished into the darkened depths.

-Exactly one minute later-

Stumbling out of the exit, JDI and QV looked like all life had been drained from them with pale clammy skin, trembling everything, and horrified expressions.

"That was a mistake…" "A very big mistake." They muttered one after the other before passing out with foaming mouths.

Unnoticed by either of them, SKU Naruto stood off to the side holding up a sign that had a laughing emoji printed on it while making the piece sign with his free hand, before bopping Yuu on the head when she tried to walk off with a fainted Kuroka in a sexy kitty costume.

-OxOx I am the Clown with a tear away face~ Here in a flash and gone without a trace~ XoXo-

"Okay, just a little closer on the left," Rias said as she focused a camera on the party guests, or at least those of them left, as they all took various poses. "Good, good, alright everyone, here we go."

Starting the timer, the redheaded devil quickly rushed over to the group and took her spot beside SKU Naruto and Yuu, and smiling widely.

"Say Trick or Treat!"

**"TRICK OR TREAT!"**

*Flash*

-The End-

Happy Halloween everyone!

Naruto Guest List:

Naruto of Nora's a Mommy (NoM)

Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld (SKU)

Naruto the Moon Rabbit (MR)

Naruto the Beast of a Man (BM)

Naruto of Just Dropping In (JDI)

Naruto the Quirky Villain (QV)

Naruto the Trickster Spirit (TS)

Naruto the Forced Fighter (FF)

Naruto the Hybrid Tamer (HT)

Naruto the Humon (H)

Naruto of the Sitch Across Worlds (SAW)

Naruto the Reluctant Hero (RH)

Naruto the Tricky Trap (TP)

Naruto the Prince of Mushrooms (PoM)

Naruto of From the Other Side (FTOS)

Naruto of Curiosity Broke the Scissors (CBTS)


End file.
